Juniors
by summerwaves
Summary: Had an idea where teens wok on the enterprise.NEW MOVIE TREKKIE CHARACTERS!THEY ARE LIKE 24!btw,this is a ROUGH DRAFT!so dont complain about crappy quality.


Alrighty, sorry that I published such crappy quality. You are right SORRY! Oh and Kira, Mark, and Nikkei are Fan made.

Now seeing as you get the idea, I am still going to write the beginning.

The U.S.S Enterprise was docked above earth, circling above the planet. It's Caption, and senior Science, and Medical Officer where missing. Why may you ask? What has Kirk gotten them-I mean our author gotten them into this time? Well I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT SO BACK OFF! Thanks!They where there for a new idea called the Juniors Program.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and McCoy walked along the halls of Starfleet Academy. After getting lost 2 times, they finally arrive at the classroom." And behind door number one?" Kirk says with a flourish of his hands. Bones rolled his eyes at Kirk's antics, and Spock raised an eyebrow in question." Tell you later" Kirk sighed, and the door slides open, and a bunch of teenagers look up. Two girls scramble and hastily put an ipod away. A group of boys looked up from a dirt bike magazine." Hello, I am Captain Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise." Half of the rooms faces lit up, others fell, some even groaned." I think we where a source of a bet." McCoy whispered, and Kirk couldn't help smiling along with the doctor.

"Well as you all know, are now assigned to the U.S.S will have about an hour to get you things settled on the ship,and then you will be expected to be at your post for launch"They left the classroom."So what do you think the bet was?"Bones questioned,a grin spread across his face."Probably which ship they where getting assigned to."Kirk smirked."Right now there probably exchange winnings.""The logic of this captain?"Spock inquired."Umm..."

Kira Malone,Nikkie Monroe,and Mark Keir walked onto the shuttle to bring them to the there luggage in the hold above there heads with some difficulty."I...am...too...SHORT!"Nikkie yelled,hoping up and 5'' 4' grabbed her bags,and placed them in the hold."Could have done it my self"Nikkie huffed,and Kira rolled her eyes at buckled in,and Kira pulled out her nodded,and the placed the ear buds in and Kira turned the volume up."Girl"Mark mutters rolling his eyes and then the ship slowly rose. Kira put the ipod looked out the window in awe,and started talking excitedly."Wow!"Mark whispered,and pressed his nose to the glass."Look!there's that storm in MA!"Kira exclaimed,and Nikkie pointed out the poles."There so white!"She said,earning her a no dip Sherlock look."Hey you can see the great wall of china from space Kira!"Nikkie called out."And the great barrier reef!"The tiny transport pulled into the landing bay trio grabbed there stuff,and walked off the transport.

The tiny group felt tiny in the massive said their quick farewells,and walked to there quarters. Mark was first to dropped everything on the floor and looked area was small,but pleasantly unloaded all of his uniforms.(Quick notices,i changed the girls uniform,because those skimpy dresses annoy me to HELL!so girls where either (a. a girl style t-shirt and blue,yellow,or red skirt(depending on color of t-shirt)and black leggings,or can be streaked in the case of of a sort must be muust not block vision.**That's it really.**)He unloaded his books,and tiny wolf figuring setting it on his out,he walked to sick bay.

Kira and Nikkie had quarters next to each walked in and dumped their unloaded her acoustic and electric guitar,and Nikkie her drawing pad and an army of pencils and supplies.

After unloading there stuff,Nikkie walked into Kira's quarters."ALREADY YOUR TUNING YOU GUITAR!"Nikkie exclaimed"What?"Kira said, a little embarrassment."You always have to tune those damn things"Nikkie said,and gently punched her."And you your pencils"Kira replied."Touche"Kira checked her watch."Ugh got to reset it for space time."she said as she fiddled with some buttons."Yeah,and where going to be late so come on!"Nikkie said dragging Kira out"But i haven't finished tuning my acoustic!"She cried"Yup!"Nikkie replied.

REVIEW!PLEASE!(i fixed every thing i am sorry.I have horrid grammar and my pc screw with my documents.)


End file.
